profandomcom-20200213-history
Cities, Towns and Places
Cities, Towns and Places Familiarize yourself with the cities, towns and other places here in the world of Ragnarok and you will realize how easy it is to roam around and not be lost. Prontera - The Imperial Capital The biggest and most populated City in this world. You can't walk all over the place without seeing a merchant who is selling his wares. Prontera extends toward nearly all sides with green meadows and only in the north extends an enormous mountain, which is called Mt. Mjolnir. The Castle is open for anyone to explore though the King is a bit busy to stay on the Throne room. Visit the Chivalry Guild to become a Knight or the Church to become a Priest. Izlude - The Satellite City of Prontera You can't recognize it at first sight, but Izlude is the city in which the "fight man against man" is admired. Here you can find the guild of the Swordsmen for all those who wants to learn how to fight. North from the guild, you can find a statue of a warrior who has pulled his sword and far north is the arena, a place for all warriors who wants to fight with other strong fighters. It is an islet just southeast of Prontera. To get here, just exit the south portal of the city and cross the bridge at the right side of the map. Geffen - The City of Magic This city is built around an enormous tower, which was the symbol for magic in this world. Hence, everything is magical here. There are the guild of the Magicians and the guild of the Wizards. But the Tower isn't only the center of the city, it is also the proof of the old culture wherein the ruins are located under Geffen. However, magic is not the only one existing here since smithy, which is just located southeast within the city, is the place where young Merchants can learn to become Blacksmiths. In addition, you can find everything you need for smithery here. Payon - The Upland Village Since this village is secluded by the lush forest, the natives here are only busy with their own affairs and it may also look like they are not affected by the dynamic changes happening outside their village. The old palace is still preserved and is still inhabited. The palace is open though one must remove any armor and weapon prior to entering as a precautionary measure to protect the ruler who resides here. Get to know the locals and you might meet a man who's an expert in juice making. Befriend him and he might make you some. Head northeast to get to the Archer Village, the place where to become an Archer. If your party is looking for excitement do check out the mysterious cave where strange noises emanates upon sundown. Alberta - The Port City This city always prevails a cool wind because she is facing directly to the sea. Having a port that is connected to some other countries, this city has been vital for commerce and it's no surprise why the Merchants set up their guild on southwest. Al de Baran - The Gate to the New World Al de Baran can be found at Mt. Mjolnir behind the enormous crater-lake. As soon as you entered this city, you left Rune-Midgard and entered the Commonwealth of Schwartzwald. This city has many channels, which you have to cross by boat or with a bridge. In the southwest of the city is the Alchemist guild, where merchants are taught the handling with the alchemy. And just in the northwest is the Kafra Head Quarters, which is the main building of the friendly helpful men and women, who you can find all over the world. But for those action-seeking people, the Clock Tower which stands in the center of the city is the place to visit which has plenty of surprises in every cog-wheels turn. Comodo - The City of Fun and Celebrations It is true, there is light at the end of every tunnel, and maybe more. Deeply hidden in the courses of the cave at the Kokomo Beach you can find Comodo, a city where a eternal fireworks is fired around to illuminate the dark cave. The natives here know how to celebrate.Though you find in the north a camping side with barbecue. In the south is the only casino of the world in which you can win, or lose, much money. And in the middle of the city you can find a large dancing area where Dancers and Bards are trained to amusing you with their dances and songs. Lutie - The City of Eternal Christmas It has been eternity when the first snow had ever fallen on this city. The center of the City stands the largest well-known Christmas tree of the world. And somewhat far northern you can meet Santa Claus in one of the houses. In the North you can find a factory where toy is manufactured, but the factory is heavily guarded so that the secrets of Santa is still a secret. Yuno - The Capital of the Commonwealth and Ancient Lore Just how powerful the forgotten lore is? Here is another way to answer such, make a city float over an active volcano crater and hold the pressure in the magma chamber so that it won't erupt. Powerful isn't it? And yes, this city is the stronghold of power. And since knowledge is also power, this city values education and everything that contributes to it. That is why there is an enormous library, a monster museum and the renowned Sage Academy to make sure the continuous existence of power and this city. Try to visit the Sage Castle on the northeast to unravel some archaic power yourself. Amatsu - The New Land Discovered This map is presented to King Tristan III and a trade route is established by an adventurer from Payon. People find out that the strange land goes by the name of Amatsu and that there is a castle on the east side of a lake. This became a new source interest for the adventurers that were worn out from the Emperium and pieces of Ymir. There is still plenty of places to explore in the newly discovered terrain. Kunlun - The Enchanted Skyland This holy land where spirituality and wisdom is believed to be the only important thing, being threatened by those who abuse their power, hence in silence and seclusion they wrought to protect their wisdom. What comes to mind when Kunlun is mentioned are the resting place named Dragon Inn and the breath-taking panorama. Umbala - The Lost Land As inquisitive minds started to search for a secret tribe settlement around Raunda and Jinae which was based on a Comodo legend. All doubts have been lost when the found the tree which was in the legend. However, since the Utan tribe has been secluded by the lush jungle, one needs to learn their language first before one could venture into an effective communication with the any of the tribe members. Get to know the region better by travelling using the wooden bridges and witness the Utan entertainment which was full of dance and music. Bungee jumping is also an attraction here. Einbroch - The Steel City The industrialization period was largely due in part to the scholar Strahlenstein, who helped develop the steam machine. Due to his research, minerals necessary to run the steam machine were found and the industrial revolution began. Once just a commercial complex for refining and manufacturing iron and steel, it steadily gained respect and recognition as an independent industrialized city. Now it has an airport, the main transport system both of people and goods coming to and fro. Visit here to become a Gunslinger. Niffleheim - The Cold Land of Death The unsettling ghost-city of Niffleheim is a very difficult ordeal for all adventurers who dare to visit its dead land. It is easy to get lost and the dark creatures are lurking everywhere. There are still merchants of brave hearts who decided to sell weapons and stuffs here but one could never be too sure to be safe. Louyang - The Fortress of Dragon Symbolizing a cultural heritage reaching today from ancient history, the gorgeous statues of Dragon Fortress, invokes interest of those whom visit. In this pastoral land, it is also possible to get to know of the unmatchable kitchen culture and half-precious booties. It is a common talk that priceless treasures await and ways leading to enigmatic void lie deep within the castle. Jawaii - The Island of Love The wish of lovers dreaming a heaven-like place upon earth becomes real! This heart-shaped romantic island is popular to newly weds along with its unique beauty and comfort. Get ready to fall in love ten times over in Jawaii. Lighthalzen - The City of Scientific Myths 500 years ago the Lighthal Scientific Research Center was founded by an adventurous scientist. The Rekenber Corporation saw this opportunity to purchase the village at an inexpensive price, removed the village and began to reconstruct this land to form the city of Lighthalzen. Majority were skeptical and ranted Rekenber with criticisms. Rekenber however, ignored all criticism and invested a large sum of money to spend on not only city development, but also invented a revolutionary travel system he called the Airship. Due to the geographical conditions of this area, the Airship was the one and only transportation in the Schwaltzvalt Republic . This greatly aided the business and is largely the main reason why Lighthalzen is now the largest commercial center city of the Republic. But for the sake of progress the company had started investing and delving into something else. Mysterious noises and creepy appearance and disapperance began to crawl in the city and it is all said to be the cause of the Rekenber company. Hugel - Between the Icy Moutain and Chilly Blue Sea ''will be written soon '' ''-KeijiAlecto =) '' Rachel - The Capital City of Arunafeltz ''will be written soon '' ''-KeijiAlecto =) '' Nameless Isle - Some Secrets Should Never Have Been Discovered to follow -KeijiAlecto =) Category:World Map